


Display

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette's a tease to her husband.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Display

Adrien was frustrated. Marinette had been teasing him all day, sending him photos of herself in that black silk and lace lingerie set he liked, when she _knew_ he had meetings.

How was he supposed to explain to investors that he had gotten a boner during their very important sales report meeting because his wife sent him a picture of her cute butt in black lace?

When he got home, he headed straight to the bedroom, where Marinette was lying on their bed, still in that lingerie, her face one of perfect innocence, but her pose stretching her body to show off what Adrien liked best.

“You,” Adrien growled, stripping off his shirt before kneeling on the bed over her. “You think you’re funny, being a little tease all day?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a coquettish pout. “I just wanted to send some nice pictures to my husband.”

His lips crashed against hers, his hands pinning her against the mattress. “Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to touch you?” he murmured. “I really should punish you for what you did.”

“Please do,” she gasped, arching her back to press her body into his. “I’ve been a naughty girl…”

“You’ve been a brat,” he said, leaning back. He undid his belt and pulled it off, noting the way Marinette’s eyes widened at the strip of leather dangling from his hand. “Hands over your head, Princess.”

“Yes sir,” she replied, her voice barely more than a breath as she moved her arms.

He used the belt to tie her wrists together and secure them to the headboard. “Oh, so you _can_ behave. Good.”

“Adrien,” she whined, wriggling against her bonds. “Touch me, _please_ …”

He pressed a fingertip to the tip of her nose. “No.”

“No?”

“You like this pretty set you’re wearing so much, you’re going to keep wearing it.” He moved off of the bed to take off his pants and boxers before kneeling over her again, now completely nude. “So that means for you—I won’t be touching you here—” He gently pressed his hand against her breast. “Or here—” One curved cheek of her ass. “Or here.” His fingers rubbed between her legs in a way that made her moan.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged. “I won’t tease you again.”

“Maybe once I’m satisfied,” he said. “But I don’t think I’ve had my fill of you quite yet.” His mouth found hers again, his teeth lightly biting her lower lip. His hands slid down her arms, down her sides, resting just above where the panties sat on her hips.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, the top of her breasts, but was careful to avoid anything covered by her underwear. His tongue trailed along her stomach, dipping into her navel and making her squeal before moaning softly as he kissed lower, lower.

He nipped at her inner thighs, so close his nose rubbed against the fabric of her panties, but he didn’t quite touch her there. He kissed his way back up her body and knelt over her before murmuring, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me?” Marinette asked, her innocent look betrayed by the words she spoke.

“Hmm,” he said with a mock look of concentration. “I don’t know, do you deserve that?”

“Adrien, please,” she whined, straining against the belt. “I need you so bad…”

He moved one hand to the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her lips. “Are you going to be good for me, Princess?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, darting her tongue across the pad of his thumb. “For you, _yes_.”

He moved his hand from her face and reached between her legs, his fingers hooking the gusset of her panties and pulling the garment aside. He thrust his cock into her with no preamble, his teasing having made her wet enough that he could easily slip in.

She moaned, bucking her hips up against him, wrapping her legs tight around him. “Adrien, _yes_ ,” she cried. “So good…”

“That’s my good Princess,” he groaned as he thrust into her, slowly filling her again and again. “God, I’ve wanted to do this all day…”

“I love you,” she murmured, her hands holding onto the belt that restrained her, something to grasp onto. “Love you so much!”

Adrien kissed her lips fiercely, his hands slipping behind her back, keeping her body close to his as he made love to his wife, enjoying the way she felt beneath him, the way she gasped and groaned with every thrust.

“A-Adrien!” she cried, reaching her orgasm, her pussy clenching tight around him as her legs trapped him against her. His own release soon followed, his lips meeting hers again and again in a flurry of kisses as he spilled into her.

“I love you,” he murmured as he untied her hands. “You’re the best, you know that?”

She giggled as she cuddled against his chest. “Love you too, my Prince.”


End file.
